The present invention is directed to communication systems, and especially to a method for evaluating capacity utilization of particular apparatuses in a telecommunication system.
With the introduction of high-speed, communication lines, such as ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), users may transmit and receive information much more quickly than was possible using older technologies, such as conventional 56 Kbps (kilobits per second) modems. Typical data rates associated with newer high-speed technology lines are in the megabits per second range. In order to save costs, high speed lines are commonly multiplexed together into a larger transmission facility or large bandwidth “pipe” for transmission into a network by a communication switch, such as an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) switch.
When information transferred via communication lines is data files, such as computer data files, there is no real-time aspect necessary for transmission of the data. That is, if the data is delayed in transmission, such as when data bits are dropped and information needs to be sent again, a user is not aware of the delay that is necessarily incurred.
Nowadays more and more delay-sensitive information is being transferred over communication lines and delays cannot be tolerated. Examples of such delay-sensitive information include voice information sent over a data network such as the Internet (i.e., voice over IP) and real time video transfer, such as video streaming. If a portion of the data associated with information transfer involving such applications is delayed, the aberration resulting in the received information is immediately noticeable by a party receiving the information.
There is a need for a method for use by a communication system designer to be able to ascertain how many high-speed lines can be accommodated by a terminus in a communication system before the bandwidth capability of the terminus is exhausted. Specifically, by way of example and not by way of limitation, a communication system designer needs a method for determining how may ADSL lines can be handled or accommodated by a multiplexer unit for provision to an ATM switch for transmission into a telecommunication network before the capacity or bandwidth of the multiplexer unit is surpassed.